


Two Roads Diverged In A Wood

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Blood Drinking, Demonstuck, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Demonstuck, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>====> Be The Boy Wide Awake Right Now</p><p>Your name is John Egbert and you are so excited this week! By some awesome coincidence all your friends will be moving to your neighborhood! It's 5 am right now but you can barely sleep a wink and-holy shit, what was that noise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ====> Be The Boy Tossing Around In His Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: some dub-con

====> Be The Boy Tossing Around In His Bed

 

Your name is John Egbert and you are so pumped this week that you haven't slept a wink! Your best friends in the whole world are all moving to your sleepy suburb in the next few days, and soon you'll be able to hang out with your squad everyday!

Dad finally convinced Jade that living on a remote island with only her pet dog as a guardian wasn't a great living situation and she accepted his invitation to live with you guys. Her flight didn't land until tomorrow morning, but all her stuff already arrived and you and your Dad were still trying to figure out where to put the last of her equipment, taxidermy, and smiley dancing fruit. You kept a couple of the fruit on your nightstand just because they were so cute. Meanwhile, Rose said her mom was commissioned to research astrological phenomenon in your county and were moving into a house on the lake. Apparently your Dad and Rose's Mom already knew each other because they had arranged for you to pick them up from the airport tomorrow as well.

You may have been drafting up some plans to show them around town in a crazy Bueller-esque manner after finding out the coincidence, but you know, it's not like you've been obsessing about it or anything! Nothing could make this situation better!

Well...maybe if your best bro Dave was also in that mix of friends moving into town you would be a little happier. You guys were childhood pals for crying out loud! But around your thirteenth birthday something happened to him and he's been traveling around the country with (as he put it) "Trolls" for the past three years. You two were still pretty tight, but acting all elusive about constantly moving and rarely being on Pesterchum kind of put a damper on the friendship. After you told Dave about Jade and Rose moving into town he suggests that he might "drop by for a visit", but he hasn't been online for a week since then.      

Aw man! Making yourself bummed out has made you more worked up than you already were. Your digital clock says it's only five in the morning (though you can't really tell because an orange is spazzing out in front of it). Maybe you can marathon a couple movies on mute before breakfast-

_Brrrrrp_

"What the fuck?" You jump up to the noise of paper being torn and begin to inspect your bedroom. Oh no! Some devious jerk has attempted to ruin the McConaughey wall. Your beloved "A Time To Kill" poster has nearly been torn down the middle, the charismatic visage of Matthew McConaughey split in two. Out of the corner of your eye you see a shadowy figure that's...laughing? Oh hell no, you want revenge for the slight against one of your favourite movies ever! You grab an apple from the night stand and throw it at the mischievous intruder's head with as much force as you can muster.

"Ouch! Calm down Egbert, Jegus." The voice is a little deeper than your's and coming from a dark figure hanging from the ceiling. The only way you knew for sure it was a person was the glint of moonlight reflecting off of a pair of Stiller's shades, they sort of look like the one's you got Dave a while back.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" You're more angry about the poster really, but what kind of douchebag hangs from a sixteen year old's bedroom ceiling at this hour?

"I thought you wanted to 'get the gang together' and all be pals? Some host you are." The figure scoffed, its tone of voice was dripping with mockery and the retort made the situation sound ironic.

"D-Dave? How'd you get into my room? Also, it's great to finally meet you for real!" You run up to hug him by kind of awkwardly smooshing your face into his chest while cradling the back of his head. "Your bro teach you how to hang from ceilings?"

You hear him take a big sniff (his head is also awkwardly smooshed into your chest) before he vehemently pushes you away. "First off, you left the window wide open, secondly, I'm really fucking hungry right now." He ends off his sentence by jumping down to stand in front of you and whips off his shades. _Whoa_ , he's a good bit taller than you and his piercing red eyes look down at you in a way a predator stares down their prey. 

"If-If you don't like fruit I'm pretty sure we've got some AJ and cake down stairs..." You begin to ramble, but somehow Dave's scarlet glare is making you walk towards him until you're close enough for him to wrap an arm around your waist and pin your wrists together.

"I didn't say I was hungry for food, you dork." He murmurs softly as he nuzzles the crook of your neck. Okay. This-this is pretty nice. Sure, this was the first time you met your (sort of estranged) best bro face-to-face and he was being _really_ handsy, but this bro-cuddle makes you feel warm and safe. Suddenly, you feel his lips mouth over your jugular and his teeth sink in-

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA NO!" _ABSCOND. ABSCOND._ You start flailing like a madman and manage to headbutt Dave hard enough for him to shove you away to rub the area of impact.

"Fuck! Dude, what was that!" Dave ran a hand through his platinum hair, an angry red bump now on the middle of his forehead for his fringe to cover.

"OH MY GOD, DAVE! I'm not a homosexual and you were trying to give me a hicky! It's five in the morning! And my Dad's asleep downstairs! And we just met after you've been fucking around the country for the past three years! And-and-and..." You have to calm down before you give yourself a hernia; you're panting and sweating, and you've likely woken up Dad.

Dave puts his shades back on as some rays of sunlight begin to filter into the room. He smirks, smugly replying, "Dang Egbert, you thought I was macking on you?"

"What the fuck do you call that then!" 

"I told you I was hungry, this is how I feed."

You throw your hands in the air before exclaiming, "Great! My Dad was totally right that my internet bro was just some voyeuristic perv trying to get in my pants!"

"You...really don't get it do you?" From the way Dave's looking at you from the floor you can just  _feel_  his eyes roll from behind his shades. 

"Get what?"

"Okay. Short version, I'm a demon."

Okay, now he's just playing around for shits and giggles. "Dave, I seriously can't believe you're using LARPing as an excuse for sexually harassing me."

Dave buries his face in his hands while grumbling before looking up and replying, "Look I'll give you the whole story, right here, right now. Get out your notepads 'cuz this shit's makin' front page of the news tomorrow."


	2. ====> Be The Demon Explaining Their Tragic Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death mention, dub-con mention

====> Be The Demon Explaining Their Tragic Backstory

 

You are now Dave Strider, and your story is totally not tragic. Badasses aren't tragic, and that's what you totally are.

You and your Bro had made a name for yourselves as hunters back in Austin, slicing up all sorts of monsters to protect the unsuspecting populace. Vamps, werewolves, ghouls, etc. Although you never told your friends about any of it, you two were legendary in both the demon world and among hunter guilds.

But besides hunting with your Bro, you were pretty good at swindling suckers out of their retirement funds through LOHACSE.com, and made a lot of enemies for it. Usually those enemies were just chatty old crocodiles, but you had made the mistake of scamming a high profile investor hard one night. One day you're just an average dude mixing some beats in your bedroom, the next Dirk walks into your room to see your body riddled with bullets and a sword impaled through your abdomen. The damage was too extensive for the hospital or healing spells; you had been bleeding out unconscious the whole night Dirk was on patrol. The only thing your desperate bro could do was throw himself on the mercy of the Horrorterrors he used to hunt to heal you.

It came at a price of course.

Dirk had to promise to quit hunting demons for good and you were to live as a demon until the end of time. It didn't matter to Dirk though. He spent weeks pouring over ancient scroll and tomes for a way to cure being a demon, and slaughtering crows so you could feed off the blood. He really thought there was some sort of loophole for him to exploit and use to fix everything. Eventually though, you realized he had come to his wits' end. There was no known way to cure it, you were stuck being a demon...and actually kind of enjoying it.

Okay, so even before becoming the epitome of evil you were pale as shit and really photosensitive, but now you could defy gravity, manipulate people just by looking at them, and (best of all) put down your sword and retire from all your hero shenanigans for good. But, it wasn't good enough for Dirk to have this weird aberration of a brother though. Everyday you were still alive was just Dirk stretching out when he was going to give you your last rites and kill you, so you took your effects and peaced it right the fuck out of there.

For a while you tried to do the anti-hero thing and only feed off of bad guys and feral animals, but you gave up trying within those first few months. Being on your own was, without a shadow of a doubt, the shittest time of your life; no Bro, the possibility of harming your friends if you reached out to them, and constantly moving to protect yourself against former hunter colleagues. About a half a year since turning you were feeding on some flighty broad in an alley one night when some blind chick started criticizing you for bringing such poor choice of blood into her turf.

That's how you met Terezi and eventually the other "Trolls". They were basically the same kind of demon as you, but their ashen skin and horns made them stick out too obviously to hide in human society. They showed you the ropes and let you roll with their nomadic demon commune from then on.        

Or at least this is the condensed version you give to John, who has been sitting on the bed tense this whole time, spastic fruit in hand ready to pelt you at any moment. 

"Any questions?" You want to sound reassuring, but at best it comes out as sarcastic. Of course he's going to have a ass load of questions to ask, dude's mind is probably working faster at cranking out questions than Nic Cage is cranking out shitty movies.

John immediately begins by asking, "Why did you come here then?"

"I told you I'd drop by for a visit didn't I?"

"So you're not going to be staying?" John whined like some bratty kid. What a guy. You just told him you are now one of the evilest creatures known in existence and he's disappointed that you can't stay for the little get together. Not that you would want to be away from the epicness of immeasurable proportions that would be hanging out with John, Rose, and Jade in the same place, but the others would probably start getting antsy (and snacky) from having to stay in the same city for more than a week.  

"Afraid so." 

He looks at the ground for a while before continuing, "Why'd you come to my room and watch me like a damn pedo?"

"You were awake the whole night! I was waiting for your to turn your head to the right and look at me so I could pretend that it was just a dream and chat with my favourite bro, but you just had to stare up at the ceiling the whole night, geeking out about Rose and Jade coming tomorrow. So I got bored and ripped that poster of your gross man-bro crush Macconahay."

"McConaughey." John sternly corrects you. 

"Whatever."

"So..." He's staring at the ground all abashed again, "Why'd you do that thing you did to 'feed'?"

"That's just how us demons do it." John just rolls his eyes, but honestly you've just gotten into the habit of seducing your prey before feeding. It makes the transaction mutually beneficial: they get to see your sexy face, you get to not starve to death. "Besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

John's face flushed redder than the apple he had lobbed at your head. "You totally used some sexy demon magic on me! At no point did I give you my consent to suck my blood!"

You just shrug. "Fine, that's a fair point. The worse that would happen anyway is that you'd be too lightheaded to drive tomorrow, and I get to be the hero and offer my assistance to help you go pick up Rose and Jade."

"You're coming to see them too?" John beamed.

"Yeah, why not? You blew my cover anyway." Dirk didn't seem to know your friends' families too well (though he used to talk about old man Harley a lot), so there's no way he would know to come to Washington. You've been careful to keep him off your trail by using your old hunter skills to leave red herrings all over the place, especially since finding you would mean finding the Trolls too.

"This is going to be awesome! There's not much to see around town, but I'm going to show you guys everything I like to do before school starts again!" Then he continued to ramble. You weren't really paying attention because you weren't lying about being super hungry earlier. Crossing state borders to meet your bestfriends for the first time really tires a guy out, and didn't leave anytime to find a sucker to mooch blood off of. Sometimes you'd loot blood supplies from hospitals, but you figured that people needed that shit to save lives, you only needed a pint to not go insane.

"Hey dude," you sort of whimper.

"Yeah?"

"I'm honestly not trying to get your goat this time, but I'm hungry and I need to feed ASAP."

"Oh...umm," John averted his eyes back to the ground yet again. It kind of stung to see your bro so conflicted. The blue of his irises reminded you of the last time you could look at a cloudless noon sky without cursing the sun. "Is there another way to, uh, 'feed' you?"

"There is, but it ain't PG-13, if you catch my drift." The dopey, hopeful smile definitely said he did not. "Look, just give me your wrist or something if you're all squicked out about me necking you."

"Okay, okay. Here." He presents you his left arm, hand balled tight into a fist.

You kneel between his legs and try to remain calm when you grab his arm with both hands. "Do I have consent to feed off your wrist?" You ask, unfurling his fingers.

He blushes, "Just don't use your sexy magic this time."

"You're no fun." You chuckle before trying to pierce the skin as gently as possible and sucking. Using eye contact to enthrall someone usually worked as a sort of anesthetic, but John only grimaced once after the initial bite. You close your eyes to concentrate, but sense that John is staring really intently at you. You can't seduce through your shades, so this is all him staring dumbstruck at you going to town on his wrist. Then again, it's not everyday that your bro comes out of the woodwork to tell you that he's a monster and needs to sustain himself on your lifeforce to continue his unholy existence. Go figure.

Blood always seemed metallic to you before, but after turning you figured out that everyone's blood kind of had its own signature flavours. John's blood is savory, with a hint of sweetness. Oh man, you could feast on this ambrosia for days, it's like air to you. But you restrain yourself to just enough to satisfy your hunger, lapping at the last few drops welling up on the bite marks, you finally open your eyes to check how he's doing. Yup, still crab apple red in the face.

"Stop that!" John whines. "Do I have to disinfect now?"

You get up and stand arms akimbo while scanning around the room. "You'll be fine if you don't scratch at the scabs. Can I be so presumptuous as to use your shower? I've got to freshen up before we meet the ladies."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extent of my knowledge of how demons work is like five episodes of Lost Girl and Horns (I guess?), sorry. Please feel free to leave demonstuck headcanons/advice!


	3. ====> John: Assess The Situation

====> John: Assess The Situation

 

After getting into your Dad's car, with Dave sliding into shotgun, you sit and think about what the fuck just happened as you start the engine. When Dave finished taking a quick shower, he insisted on talking to your Dad by himself about his sudden appearance, and instead of hearing any argument or even the least bit of surprise your Dad told you Dave was welcome to stay for as long as he wanted. Suddenly, your Dad (who was by all accounts the most generically protective suburban single parent who ever existed) was absolutely delighted to have this delinquent-looking Texan who showed up out of the blue be a guest in his home. All breakfast your Dad was acting extremely cheerful about a new addition to his already expanding home, generously plying the two of you with bacon and eggs while asking Dave non-stop about his preferences for things. Even as you went to pick up the girls from the airport your Dad was in the process of vigorously cleaning every surface of the house and shouted out that it was great to finally meet Dave. This just screamed all sort of wrong. He didn't even prank Dave once the whole time you guys were getting ready to leave!   

The snapping of fingers in front of your face wakes you out of your reverie as Dave complained, "Earth to Egbert. Are we goin' or what?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" You pull out of the driveway and begin the 45 minute drive to the airport. This morning is especially bright, but you find yourself feeling a tad lightheaded from lack of sleep (and blood), so you try to open up a conversation to stay awake. "So what exactly did you say to my dad to make him so amicable all of a sudden?"

Dave was staring out the window to his right and just shrugged. "Just a bit of the ol' Strider charm, naturally. And a bit of demonic persuasion, or whatever."

"So what exactly did you do and how long is he going to be like that?" You trust Dave not to be a total jerk with his abilities, it just seemed really shady how he can get whatever he wanted just like that. 

"Relax, he'll only be that way for as long as I want him to be. Eventually he'll forget, or just start thinking it was his own idea and go back to normal. My 'persuasion' is kinda like Inception, except I'm much hotter than Leonardo Dicaprio and you're not a fabrication of my homicidal dead wife." 

Rolling your eyes, you continue, "How did you convince him that all my screaming earlier wasn't his son getting brutally murdered?"

"Oh, I just said we were in the middle of some intense foreplay. Things were gettin' heavy, but you flipped shit when you realized how huge my cock was."

You slam on the brakes so hard you're surprised you both don't get whiplash. "DAVE!"

"Just kidding. He didn't hear a thing, or at least he doesn't think so anymore. So you can scream about my dick all night, every night." Dave nudges you with his elbow when he says that last part, peering through the top of his shades to wink at you suggestively. What a smug bastard.

"Ugh, what did I do to deserve such a shitty best bro?"

You try to distract yourself by focusing all your attention onto the road before you say anything that will set him off again. Dave seems so intent on either scaring or embarrassing you to death. But in response he just throws an arm around your shoulders and nuzzles your neck, mock purring like a kitten. "Love you too sweetie."

The rest of the drive you two start planning the logistics of a gaming marathon with Rose and Jade, but it isn't long before Sea-Tac Airport comes into view. You park the station wagon in a decent spot and make your way around the airport to find Jade and the Lalondes. Just as arranged, you spot them talking to each other in front of a small gift shop.

This is so exciting to finally see them in real life that you can't stop yourself before breaking out into a sprint and yelling, "Jade! Rose!"

"John!" They both exclaimed, but only Jade runs in your direction to catch you into a back breaking hug, with Rose in tow opting for a lighter version of a friendly embrace.

"It's so great to finally see you guys! Oh my god, you won't believe what kind of morning I had. Guess who I was able to drag along with me!" You motion towards Dave's general direction.    

"Sup." Dave is slouching nonchalantly with his hands in his jean pockets. Jade squeals before crushing him with a hug too and began to ramble about how great the added surprise was as Dave wheezed in an attempt to regain his breath.

Rose gently pushes Jade aside so she can give Dave a fist bump before inquiring, "This is extremely unexpected, even from a evasive and mystifying individual such as yourself. Other than to perpetuate your signature transcendental irony, what brings you here?"

This is where you have to interject, "So yeah it all started-"

Dave slaps his hand over your mouth and quickly adds, "It just seemed like the thing to do since everyone else was moving here, ya know? Suffice it to say without all the unnecessary details, I'm going to be living at casa d'Egbert for the time being."

"Really? Yay! That means the three of us will be roomies! If only there was space for Rose too..." Jade mused. 

Ms. Lalonde approaches the four of you, gracefully dragging along everyone's luggage carts. "Unfortunately, I must insist on my dear daughter staying at my home with me, but you all are more than welcome to come over to play when ever you wish." She squeezes both of Roses shoulders in an endearing gesture that makes her roll her eyes and groan.

You immediately straighten your posture and ask, "Uh, may I take your bags Ms. Lalonde?"

Rose's Mom is super gorgeous. Just, the prettiest, most elegant woman you've ever seen. You can't help but get butterflies in your stomach when she starts pinching your cheeks and giggling. 

"Please, call me Roxanne. I would say that you're so cute that I could just eat you up! But it appears that someone has already beat me to it." Ms. Lalonde smirks while pointing to your neck. 

"What..." You trail and hand down your throat and when you realize what she meant your cheeks flush redder than they have ever before. Dave's attempt to suck blood from your neck left the faintest little bruise. You must have missed it when you were getting ready in the morning because of the angle. Yup, definitely must look like a hicky.

"What happened Egbert? Cat-lady got your tongue?" Dave totally knew it was his fault, and looked so proud of himself as he snickered. 

"Woo John! Get some!" Jade roared between whooping laughs. 

"Oh my Johnathan!" Rose feigned being scandalized to suppress her giggles. "Is this what you meant by your unbelievable morning?"

Mortified, you quickly announce, "Car's this way!" And begin furiously pushing a luggage cart in front of you towards the exit. Dave is pushing the other cart and chats up the girls behind you, but the incessant barking and hissing of Jade's dog and Rose's cat respectively drowns out a lot of the conversation.

"They must be itching to get out of their cages," Dave suggests, but the pets are clearly sending all their animosity towards him, especially when he's within touching distance of their owners. 

Jade is banging away at the top of her dog's cage with a rolled up newspaper. "Maybe, but that's no excuse to be rude! Bad dog! What's gotten into you Bec?"

Rose's Mom interjects to make polite conversation again. "So David, where did you say you were from?" 

"Born n' raised my whole life in Texas ma'am." Dave uses his thickest Southern accent without sounds overly corny.

"Why did your parents decide to move up here then?"

"Don't have any."

"Oh, my deepest apologizes. Do you have any other relatives or guardians with you here?"

"Not necessary ma'am, and I have an older brother. He's...around..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter = Dirk/Bro's prespective


	4. ====> Be The Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to do a quick update instead of their homework?? Feel free to send me your headcanons!

====> Be The Hunter

Well, ex-hunter to be specific. Your name is Dirk Strider and you're on a mission to find your little shit of a brother after he ran away three years ago. You seriously regret training him so well because the trail's been stale for months now, but you're not about to give up on him yet. As of late, you've been tearing up the west coast for any clues that you can get. Right now you're just taking a leisurely drive through the middle of nowhere to your next stop, when all your tires suddenly burst simultaneously. You pullover to the side of the road to inspect the damage and hop out with your sword. 

Something's way off.

The normally peaceful forest is springs into life as flocks of birds begin to scatter opposite the direction you're heading, and the warm August air is becoming unbearably hot and harder to breathe. It's late in the evening, but the auras enclosing in on you are emitting so much energy that it feels like you're standing next to the sun. You hear a soft chuckle of "hoo hoo", and heave a sigh as you spring into a fighting stance. 

Of course it would be them.

A corny British accent chirps, "Fancy meeting you around here mate! Where are you heading?"

"You two always so dramatic with your entrances? I'm going to fix the royal cock up you did resurrecting my brother."

A shrill voice interjects, "Hey! I did my best! He never looked better than after I was done with him, thank you very much!"

Prospitians were the worst. Always so animated and friendly, acting as if they weren't immortal hell spawn capable of the most powerful magic in existence. You liked evil when it looked like your run of the mill harbingers of death, not when it tried to pass itself off as a charming young lad and an innocent little girl-next-door. They were both levitating in front of you with sadistic, buck-teethed grins and hands laced behind their backs. Jake smelled like woodsy musk, while Jane reeked the sweetness of a bakery. Their combined scents in the thick air made you lightheaded, but no less indignant.

"I ain't talkin' about Dave lookin' pretty. What do you want?" You'd normally be pissed about your Southern twang leaking through, but you don't have time to waste on these assholes if they're here to coerce you into a deal again.

"Why, we couldn't help but notice your dismal little road trip across the country in search of your lost brother, and wanted to offer our humble assistance!" Jake says, sounding almost affronted that you would think any differently.

"And what do you guys get out of it? Or am I wrong to think that demons don't know what altruism is?"

"It's more of a business transaction, Strider. You'll do something for us in exchange for something you'll be sure to find invaluable!" Jane smugly replies.  

You snort, "Yeah? And what the hell would that be?" And on cue, she pulls out a small crystal orb from behind her back. Inside the orb you see swirling orange smoke. With nothing but the aura dimly surrounding it you can sense Dave (or at least the essence of Dave) is inside.    

"Ah ah ah!" Jane reprimands as she slaps your hand away. You didn't realize you were reaching up for it like a baby slobbering all over itself for a bottle of milk, but Jake is snickering away at your eagerness. "Mulling over the loss of your brother's humanity these last few years, trying to find an answer. There's really just a simple equation for it we all should have thought of before: soul, plus body, equals human." Jane explains. "We've held on to this one for quite some time, in the event that you would like to make a deal again, instead of letting our temptations get the better of us and simply eating it."

Dropping your stance, you lower your head to show submission, but bore your amber glare straight into Jane's eyes over the top of your shades. "What do you want?"

"Your brother is going to be staying in Washington with a pair of dark haired siblings he has grown very attached to; I think you already know to whom I'm referring. Bring them to us for his soul."

"What kind of chump do you take me for? Like I would trade two innocent civilians to get fucked over by you two again."

Jane scoffs, "You're no hunter anymore anyway, so why are they your responsibility? What's your dear baby brother really worth?"

"Although, there's always substitutes we'd be willing to negotiate..." Jake whispers to you. You didn't realize he had lowered to the ground and gotten close, but he was touching you with one hand cupping your chin as the other draws down on your chest, stopping over your heart. You press your katana to his neck and tell him to fuck off, hisses emitting both from his mouth and where your enchanted blade started to burn his skin. Tumbling onto his ass Jake whined, "Jiminy Cricket! No need to be so feisty, old sport! We want to be on your side."

Jane just rolled her eyes at Jake. "Just give us the children and get back your brother!" She hastily taunted as they faded into the shadows and the thickness in the air cleared. Taking a deep breath of re-freshened air, you're left to ponder their offer in the dying light of the sunset as you get to work replacing all the busted tires on your truck. Regretfully, your deep contemplation has distracted you from the trap they left, and you immediately trip face first into a cake Jane left on the ground.

You muffle your cursing in mushed up vanilla-strawberry filled sponge.   


End file.
